Talk:Nyota Uhura
In The Captain's Daughter, which also takes place in 2294, Uhura is on earth, or at least in the Sol system. (It's been a while.) This conflicts with Vulcan's Forge, which takes place "about a year" after Kirk's apparent death. We could, however, really stretch the "about" part and place the events of Forge in 2295 (or even '96).--Emperorkalan 00:40, 16 April 2006 (UTC) See the above entry for why I changed the date. the Spock entry dated the "Vulcan's Forge" to 2296, but since the passage here mentioned the date Uhura accepted the XO position I bumped it back to '95, since I don't think they were completely fresh out of drydock when VF took place. --Emperorkalan 10:49, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Starfleet Intelligence inconsistency? Catalyst of Sorrows shows Uhura as Chief (or director?) of Starfleet Intelligence in 2360, and Vulcan's Soul books show her in that position post-Dominion War. But there's a problem... The whole [[USS Pegasus (NCC-53847)|USS Pegasus]] incident in TNG throws a spanner into the works. In "The Pegasus", Admiral Ranar is mentioned several times, and it is at least implied that Ranar is the head of SFI. The Section 31 novel Rogue confirms Ranar held that position until 2370, and says that after the Pegasus affair, Ranar was ousted and replaced with Marta Batanides, who held the position until 2373 at least. Now, it's possible that Uhura held the position into the 2360s and then finally "retired," was replaced with Ranar (or several intermediate admirals), then Batanides, and was reinstated during or after the Dominon War - maybe following the San Francisco bombing. That, admittedly, is conjecture, but at the very least, this article should reference Ranar and Batanides, and note that Uhura perhaps retired prior to 2370 and came back after 2373. --TimPendragon 07:51, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Where does Rogue say anything about the head of Starfleet Intelligence? On page 45 Batanides tells Picard that she "works for" Starfleet Intelligence and he is obviously surprised. I can't believe that Picard wouldn't notice that his old friend is head of S.I. Also, just after the Pegasus incident came to light is when she became an admiral. I find it hard to believe that a newly minted admiral would be head of the whole organization. Pressman was an admiral and obviously had several people above him. By the way, Ranar is called head of "Starfleet Security" in the episode "The Pegasus" and S.I. is also mentioned in that episode which would lead me to assume that they are different agencies although Rogue does make it seem like Ranar was in S.I. Jdvelasc 05:52, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm creating a template for 'chiefs of SI' and I still haven't found any source for Ranar, Batanides or Uhura occupying this position, they will be omitted. -- Captain MKB 16:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :: old How nyota still alive in tne tng era--Xion1212 20:43, 20 April 2009 (UTC) xion1212 :Two shots of whiskey every night and two cigars every weekend. :Just kidding, actually by the TNG era it is revealed that most Humans can survive to 100-130 under the care of Federation medicine. McCoy, as an extreme case, lived past 150, and Uhura is a few years younger than him. -- Captain MKB 21:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC)